Multicoloured tears
by Izume Hope
Summary: The Mews are invited to a party on the planet of the Cyniclons, without their alien friends knowing. When they meet on the party, a misuderstanding causes a lot of trouble. KxI PxL TxP one-shot


**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

"Who are _that_?". "I don't know, I actually hoped you'd know". "No, I don't… Heavens, they are pretty". "Yes, but what's up with their _ears_?". "They look like human ears". "Human ears? Do you think… Could they be…?". "The Mews? _They_?". "Why not? I heard there is supposed to be this special guest tonight. Maybe they asked the Mews to come!". "Why would the Mews even bother _considering_ the option of coming to this party?". "How am I supposed to know? But, they _are_ with five, you can't deny that". "Yes, but they don't look like the Mews". "They also have those ears, right? They must be in their human forms". "You really think they could be them?". "Don't you?". "That would be so awesome…". "I know!".

The two alien girls glance admiring at the five beautiful girls who are standing on a couple of metres distance, in the dimmed light of the evening air. The party is outside. Three are a year or seventeen, another one is just fourteen and the last one looks like she is already twenty. They all wear the same simple, white dress, each with their own addition, and the same white flower in their hair. The oldest one, who has her purple hair hanging down her face, has added an enormous, silver necklace with a purple stone. The youngest one, wearing her blond hair in a short, waving haircut, has added long, velvet gloves in a shade of shiny yellow. The third one, her black hair pinned up in a single, gracious knot, added a silver tiara with blue stones. The fourth one, whose dark green hair falls all the way down to her waist, has added a piece of lint, which she is wearing as a necklace. The fifth one, a redhead with her hair in one ponytail that is placed over her left shoulder, added a red, lace ribbon on her side. This way they all stand out in their own, typical way.

In spite of their stunning appearance, two of them look at bit nervous: the red and the green one.

"What if they are really them?" the alien girls continue their conversation on a soft tone, making sure that the girls can't hear them. "Then… Nothing, really. Though I am going to _boast_ about it". The girls giggle. "Should we ask them if they are them?". "No, Glacier! That's rude!". "But otherwise we'll never find out!". "On the contrary…" her friend answers mysteriously as she looks at the entrance of the party "I think we'll find out soon enough…". "What are you talking about?". Glacier follows her friends' eyes and sees a huge car stopping. "O my…" she whispers "It's the saviours…". Nervously she fixes her clothing and goes with her fingers through her hair. At the same time she continues to follow the car with her eyes. The five girls also noticed the arrival. The one with the red hair gulps. This is it. Here they come. The one with the dark green hair takes a step closer to her friend and inconspicuously takes her hand in hers, knowing what she is going through, or at least guessing. Their fingers shake a little.

The doors of the car open and a boy of a year or fifteen steps out, smirking contently while accepting the applause of the audience. The youngest girl of the five catches her breath as her eyes begin to twinkle heavily. "Tar-Tar…" she whispers. The oldest one of the girls places her hand onto the girl's shoulder and squeezes it. The girl look up to her in excitement and she winks. Meanwhile the fifteen year old sniggers as he turns around to face a friend of his who is also stepping out of the car.

This time the guy seems to be a year or twenty. He seems uncomfortable in his 'proper' clothing and his black eyes shoot around the room, analyzing everything he sees. The hand of the girl with the dark green hair jolts as she gasps. Her eyes widen as she takes him in, a shocked smile around her lips. He looks so unbelievably good…

The guy himself doesn't seem aware of this fact. He doesn't look anyone in the eyes except the boy and quickly turns around to the car so no one is able to see his face any longer.

From the car two others step onto the ground. The first one is a boy, seventeen or eighteen, a little smile around his lips, golden eyes clear and playful. The first reaction of the red-head is her mouth, falling open. When did he become this _handsome_?

The boy turns around and reaches out to someone in the car. A slim, brown arm appears as a girl steps out, taking his hand. She has a tanned skin, a slim waist, green eyes and smooth, black hair. She smiles at the boy and he returns her smile, turning back to the crowd again.

Meanwhile the red-head begins to shake heavily in horror. No. Please, no. She doesn't know why it hurts so much, she really doesn't understand. She doesn't think she wants to. But the only thing she can think is no. God, Maria, Jezus, whoever is up there, please, no. Everything, everything but this. No, no…

Her brown eyes automatically fill themselves with tears as the girl stands frozen and shakes at the same time. Around her people begin to whisper.

"What's up with her?" Glacier silently asks her friend. "I have no idea…" the girl stammers, not able to look away from the crying girl. The reason? Easy.

No one has ever cried more beautiful then this girl is crying right now.

Clear tears run over her cheek and her eyes look as if she is being tortured right in front of their eyes. Her arms hang next to her body. Her legs shake as if she will collapse in no time. The white dress makes her look like an innocent bridesmaid who just found out that the bridegroom of the wedding she is attending is her true love, marrying someone else.

The reaction of her friends is immediate. The youngest girl grabs a waiter's jacket, causing him to trip and fall. She catches the bread he was carrying and begins to juggle. "Look everyone!" she joyfully shouts and all of the staring men and women look over to the adorable, young girl with the bright smile. "I can do a lot more then this! Come on, throw some more!". From out of her audience people begin to throw food, which she catches and takes up in her juggling. She laughs out loud as she juggles for the people, who have completely forgotten about the crying beauty.

Meanwhile the other three glance at each other and nod. The oldest one and the one with the black hair go stand in front of the crying girl, blocking her from everyone's sight. The girl with the dark green hair takes her hands and tries to get through to her. "Ichigo. Ichigo, look at me. Ichigo!". But Ichigo doesn't listen. The girl can't blame her.

She remembers it so well. The fighting between Ichigo and Masaya. The way he had told her she had to give up Mew Ichigo. The way Ichigo, strong and certain, had refused. The way he had gotten angry. The way she had gotten furious.

"I will _not_ give it up! You're asking me to give a part of _myself_ up!". Masaya's eyes had twitched. "I see. Then maybe it is time for us to part ways". "Maybe it is" she had snapped and then she had run off crying.

Masaya wanted her to get rid of her past. To get rid of her memories. To get rid of the girl Kisshu had fallen in love with. She wasn't willing to do that. She wouldn't abandon her. Because, she had realised, that was the one part of her that was the real her.

Retasu also remembers the way Ichigo didn't want to talk for a while. How she had been thinking everything through. The first time she talked again was when they received the invitation for this party. Her eyes had lit up and she had smiled. "I'd love to see them again" she had told the others. From that point it had gone better.

Now all of her joy has bled to dead within a second.

Meanwhile one of the men in the audience throws a walking stick with a golden knob. Pudding catches it like a master and manages to jump onto the knob, balancing on one foot. She is _so_ glad she chose to wear flat shoes tonight.

Then, a shout. Taruto has noticed Pudding now she has become taller because of the walking stick. "Pudding!". He runs towards her, pushing everyone who isn't fast enough aside on his way. Pudding looks at him in surprise, loosing her balance. "Wuah!".

He catches her before she hits the grounds in his both arms, bridal style. The girl throws her arms around his neck in shock and shivers. "Pudding!". Pudding blinks a couple of time and then her face breaks open in an enormous smile. "Tar-Tar!". "Where did you come from?". "Earth!". "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?". "It was a surprise!". "Well, I'm surprised!". "Awesome!". The two laugh out loud and don't pay any attention to the people around them, sending them and each other moved looks.

Then, all of a sudden, they are kissing. Taruto nor Pudding really started the kiss, it just happened. The one moment he was just holding her, the second one they were kissing, blissfully happy. "Ah…" the whole crowd muttered. Glacier clasped her hands in front of her chest.

Ichigo doesn't pay attention, though. She doesn't hear the calming whispers of Retasu either. She just stares at Kisshu and his girl, broken, still crying with the beauty of an angel.

Of course, Pudding's act and her encounter with Taruto can't stay unnoticed by the other two alien guys.

Kisshu immediately made the link.

Pudding.

The Mews.

Mew Ichigo.

Ichigo.

His eyes search through the crowd and when he finds her he looks her straight in the eyes for a second of two. He feels as if her look burns him to the ground. The pain in it seems to kill him, awakens his own pain. Because the look she is looking at him right now is that one look he has seen too many times in the mirror, thinking of her with Aoyama. That pain, that torturing, murderous pain, runs through his body again. That pain he hoped to never feel again.

Now she is feeling that exact pain. He can see it in her brown eyes, as if they are reflecting his own pain. He sees her lips move and he could swear he hears her whisper his name, as if she is shouting it into his ear. The tears keep flowing over her cheeks.

Then, after those two seconds, Retasu steps in between them, blocking her from his sight. She takes Ichigo's hands and leads her determined through the crowd, away from the party. Kisshu finds himself taking a step. "Kisshu?" the girl with him asks "What are you doing?". Kisshu turns around and smiles. "I'm sorry, Saccharine, there's something I need to do. I'll catch up with you later". Saccharine sighs. "You can't just run off, Kisshu. As your manager, there is no way I can allow that". Kisshu takes her hands in his and gives her a penetrating look. "Saccharine. It's her. It's Ichigo. I'm leaving". Saccharine blinks and, recovered from her shock, nods. "If it's her, you must go. Go. Find her. This might be your last shot at your love". "I know. Thank you". Kisshu lets go of her and runs off, trying to follow Ichigo and Retasu. Nevertheless, he gets stopped by Mint and Zakuro.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mint asks while crossing her arms. "I don't have time for this" he answered annoyed "Let me pass". "No" Zakuro says. "Why _not_?". The look in his eyes slowly becomes desperate. Every second Ichigo has to bear that pain is one too much. He has to stop it. He has to save her. _Now_.

"Let me pass!" he repeats insistently "I have to pass!". "Why?" Zakuro asks "So you can hurt her some more? Let her accept this in peace". "There is nothing to except! You've got it wrong! Saccharine isn't my _girlfriend_. She's my _manager_!". Mint's face pales as she realises the words that have just come out off Kisshu's mouth. "O darn" she mutters. Zakuro takes a step aside and lets Kisshu pass in silence, praying that Ichigo will be alright. Kisshu continues his sprint. He has lost sight of the two girls he was following. "Ichigo!".

Then, a shade of red he'd recognise everywhere. He high-speed turns his head, just in time to see Retasu and Ichigo climbing a staircase. They are heading for the roof of a small building, knowing no one will even _consider _the_ possibility_ that they might be there. "Come on" Retasu whispers as she helps her friend onto the roof. Ichigo is still crying and doesn't say a word. As soon as she reaches the roof she collapses and sinks down on her knees. "Ichigo!". Retasu squats down next to her and takes her in her arms. Ichigo places her hands in front of her face and cries. A new word has raised in her mind.

Why? O God, why? Why does it feel like this? Why did he forget her? Why did he move on while she is like this? Why? Dear Maria, why? Why can't she just get up and face him? Why did it hurt so bad? Why didn't she realise before? Why, Jezus, why, why has she been so stupid? Why has she never admitted her feelings to herself? Why? Why didn't she see he is the reason she won't give up Mew Ichigo? Why didn't she see that he is the reason that Masaya wanted her to give up Mew Ichigo in the first place? Why? Why was her leaving Masaya all in vain? God, Maria, Jezus, please, _why_?

Retasu notices his arrival. He is gasping because he ran. He is standing in front of them, arms hanging next to his body, hair a mess, fingers trembling and golden eyes a chaos. "Ichigo…". Ichigo doesn't look up to him. She can't find the power to do so. She remains sitting on her knees, crying, shaking her head slightly. Why does he have to see her like this? Why, o God, why did he follow them? Why, why does she love him? Why? _Why_? "WHY?".

Retasu lets go of her friend in shock. Ichigo's breath comes in fits and starts. "Ichigo…" Kisshu repeats desperately. He runs towards her and sinks down in front of her, taking her hands into his. "Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo". Ichigo still doesn't look up to him. "Why?" she whispers "Why?". Why does she have to figure everything out right now? Why? This sucks. This truly sucks. Life sucks. Love sucks. Love is a horrible thing, a murderous thing, something that tears people apart. "I hate love…".

Retasu, noticing the look in Kisshu's eyes and immediately believing that there must have been some mistake, doing right to her trusting nature, backs off quietly and disappears behind a observing tower on top of the roof, not wanting to be an intruder in what will come next.

"Ichigo?". "Why?". "Ichigo, listen to me". "Why?". "Because I love you. Listen to me, please". "Why did this have to happen?". "I don't know". "Why?". "You're not listening to me at all, are you?". "Why?". "Guess that's a no…". "Why?". "Ichigo!". Kisshu harshly shakes Ichigo up. "Look at me! Listen to me!". Ichigo looks up at him, tears still running over her cheeks. "Why?". Kisshu utters a frustrated cry. "Can you say something else, please?". "I meant it. Why would I look at you? Why would I listen to you?". Kisshu looks at her, confused by her sudden change of vocabulary. "Sorry?". Ichigo sighs and straightens up, regaining her ability to… well, live.

She is Mew Ichigo. She has given up Masaya to be Mew Ichigo. She is _not_ going to let her strength, the strength of Mew Ichigo, be taken away by _Kisshu_, for Gods sake. She is _not_ going to let him. She is strong. She can handle this. She can face him.

She has no choice.

"I told you why" he says with a soft voice. Ichigo blinks. "You did?". "Yes, just a few second ago!". "I wasn't listening". "I know". "Could you repeat it?". "Repeat what?". "The reason, idiot". "You don't have to scold me, you know". "Sorry, it's a habit". "That really is a bad thing". "What?". "That scolding me is a habit of yours". "I'll try to do something about it. Are you going to tell me what the reason is or what?". "I love you".

Silence. Ichigo's tears stop.

"O".

Kisshu blinks. "That's it? 'O'?". Ichigo shakes her head. "No, I- I'm sorry, I just didn't see it coming". "I just declared my love to you!". "Yes, you did, didn't you?". Ichigo slowly begins to realise his words. Her mouth falls open in another silent o. Kisshu smiles. "B-b-but…" she stutters "B-b-b-but, that girl! There was a girl! She was gorgeous!". "Saccharine isn't my girlfriend, silly, she's my manager!". "O…". Ichigo blushes. This is so _embarrassing_. She should have just asked him. O, how humiliating… She's a fool. At total fool.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that? Since when do you have a manager anyway?" she tries to defend herself. Kisshu sniggers and squeezes her hands. "You didn't really think I'd forget you that fast, did you?". "Of course I did!". Kisshu rolls his eyes. "Idiot". "Now who exactly is scolding who here?". "Of course I wouldn't forget you! That's insane!". "Why is it insane? It's not insane, it's perfectly logical!". "Of course it isn't! Which part of 'I love you' don't you understand? I've been telling you practically since we met! I love you!". "So? No offence, but it's been, what, four years since we've seen each other?". "So? It's _love_, Ichigo. That doesn't just _disappear_ within four years. At least, not with me". "Well, I'm sorry! God, it's not like I wanted it to go this way…". "No, that would be something. You'd be masochistic, even suicidal". "Well, I didn't volunteer, so it may be clear that I'm not". "That's great". "I agree".

Silence.

"Kish?". ""Hmmm?". "I, uh… I, well… I, I kind of… You know, I-". Her words are smothered by his lips as he passionately kisses her. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise. She patiently waits for him to back of. But it doesn't seem like he is going to. On the contrary, he sweeps his arms around her and presses her so close to himself that she thinks she might choke. She tries to move away, afraid she won't survive this for much longer, because she also forgot how to breath, but it only causes them to fall down on their sides. "Kish…" she manages to whisper. She feels him smirk through their kiss and notices his triumph and joy. "Kish" she whispers again, threatening this time. He sniggers and rolls her over, now sitting on top of her. His arms let go of her body and grab hold of her wrists, pushing them on the roof each on one side of her head. Meanwhile his lips haven't parted from hers. "Kish…" she whispers again and she sighs. "Shut up and let me kiss you…" he answers whispering, an undertone of a burning need in his voice. Ichigo's eyes widen again, shivers run through her spine because of the tone, but then she regains her strength and her eyes narrow in anger. "Get off me!". "I don't want to".

Ichigo tries to wrench herself from his grip, but she has to admit that he is stronger then she is. She scolds him and herself. "You're the one scolding again" he teases her, moving away for a second. She only has time to breath in one time before his lips claim hers again.

Suddenly, a bolt from the blue. _Why in heavens name is she resisting? _Didn't she just realise that she loves the guy? Didn't he just declare his love to her? This is so confusing…

So she decided to just go with this twisted situation and kiss him back. He seems to like that. "Finally…". "Well, sorry" Ichigo whispers indignantly. Kisshu sniggers again and then kisses her again.

Ichigo smiles.

Now please don't forget that our poor Retasu is still standing behind that tower, not able to get away from the roof and desperately trying to ignore the things she hears. This is a personal conversation, she is _not_ supposed to hear it.

Suddenly, a bolt from the blue, a hand on her shoulder and one over her mouth to smother her shriek. "Hush…" a voice whispers. Her eyes widen. She knows that voice. O my good Lord… She slowly turns around to face Pai. He looks at her in silence with those black eyes of his while he removes his hand from her mouth. "Pai…". "Retasu".

Silence. On the other side of the tower the conversation continues.

"Could you…" Retasu whispers "Get us away form here, please?". Pai nods and suddenly grabs hold of both of her shoulders. Retasu's eyes widen even further. She doesn't think they can become any bigger then they are right now. Then she realises that they are teleporting and that he probably needs to hold her if he wants to take her with him.

He teleports them on a safe distance from the crowd in order that nobody will notice their sudden arrival and to make sure that he doesn't have to converse with any of the other guests. He hates parties. "Thank you" Retasu says relieved and she sighs. She is so glad she is away from there. "You're welcome" he answers. They look at each other in silence and then both look away. Retasu stares at the people on the party as she feels a blush reaching her cheeks, colouring it a brilliant shade of red.

This is it. She finally sees him again. And she can't bring herself to even say a thing.

She sees Taruto and Pudding, dancing, laughing, sometimes kissing. She finds herself smiling. This is great for Pudding. She must be so happy… She knows Pudding has always loved her Tar-Tar. Now they finally are together, Retasu herself also feels the joy of the littlest Mew. Taruto lifts her up and Retasu giggles with Pudding. She slightly shakes her head.

Pai is literally fumbling for words. He doesn't know why, he knows exactly what he wants to say. But one way or another he can't put his thoughts into words. So he remains silence, watching her giggle and smile at her youngest friend. She is so… warm. She is just as happy as Pudding is, he can see that. Once again she doesn't care about her own situation as long as the situation of her friends is fine. _How can someone like that exist?_ he asks himself again. He's been wondering about it ever since they met. How come she always put others before herself. He even looked for someone like her on his own planet, but he never found anyone. So he just figured that he must have made a mistake, that she couldn't be like that, and tried to forget about it. But now she is standing in front of him again, wearing this beautiful white bridesmaid dress with this lovely necklace that fits perfectly with her character (she has never been an exuberant type), her hair falling all the way down to her waist and shining tempting, with that warm smile of her because her friend is so happy. She really _is_ like he remembered her. Someone like that really _does_ exist. Someone who can care for everybody. Even her enemies. Even the bad guys. Even him.

The corners of his lips curl up in something that you may call a smile, something that doesn't stay unnoticed by Retasu, who sees it from the corner of her eyes because she was staring at him again. She turns towards him in shock and smiles herself. He is _smiling_. How _marvellous_. O, she hoped he would be happy. And he clearly is! Such good news! Such a great thing. He looks her in the eyes, still smiling, and blinks at her smile. She sees to glimmer in the night air.

"Why are you here?" he asks, finding his ability to put thoughts into words back in her smile. Retasu blinks and finds herself tugging her clothes. "We, uh, we were invited for this party". She can see in his eyes that he is filing that fact. That he is filing every fact. "Why?". "I… don't know, actually…" Retasu mutters deliberately. She had just gotten the invitation and didn't that was it. Of course, she and Ryou had tried to find something out. But They hadn't been able to find out anything. Not even with Ryou's and her brains together. Now, she isn't overly confident about herself, but she knows that she is smart. Her list of grades on high school shows that. She might go to college early. Her parents and her teachers are talking about that. That might be the only thing about herself that she is confident about, her brains. But now she is standing next to a brilliant genius like Pai even that confidence fades away. There is no way her brains can match with his. Which is, actually, quite pleasant in this situation. Maybe he can figure something out. Ryou will be glad. So will she.

"Have you got any idea?" she asks him. "No" he answers "Not the slightest. But I think I might be able to find out the reason". "We'd be very grateful if that would happen" she says gratefully. "I will need help". "Help?". "Yes. I don't know what has happened on earth the past four years. I will need someone to tell me". "I-I can do that, I think. I mean, I know everything that has happened, of course, so, I mean, I might, eh, be able to do that" she stutters. He nods. "Thank you". "You-you're welcome". The fall silent again and stare at the dancing people. "How has life been here?" she asks him. "Difficult". Retasu turns towards him in surprise. "Difficult?". "For me it was. Too much attention. First I couldn't work in silence anymore". Retasu laughs softly. "Of course" she then confirms "You need your space to work". "Exactly". How does she _know_ that? "How has your life been?".

"Mine? Well… I've gone to High School and I'm thinking of going to college soon". "To college?". "Yes. I, eh, am getting a bit bored at my school". "Why?". "The subject matters aren't challenging enough". "You're too smart". "You could say that, I suppose… But I don't think of it that way". "Of course you don't". Retasu blinks. Why did he say that? Is he insinuating that he understands her? That would be so… There she is fumbling for words again. But with her it isn't putting thoughts into words. With her it's feeling.

"What happened to you and Shirogane?". Retasu's eyes widen and a blush rushes onto her cheeks while she stares at her dress. Why is he asking this? "We've been together for a year or two, actually…" she answers softly "But it didn't work out and we broke up". "He broke up with you?". What an idiot… "No, I broke up with him, to be honest". Pai raises one eyebrow in surprise. _She_ broke up with _him_? She isn't looking at him. "It just… It wasn't there anymore. The feeling. He took it very well. With him it had also disappeared. So we were able to remain close friends. I like it that way better, actually". "Really now..." Pai mutters softly, while he feels some undeniable joy flowing through him. Inside he is cheering, though he doesn't understand why himself. His hand moves on its own accord and reaches out to her. Retasu stares at the hand and then at his black eyes, a questionable look in her blue eyes. "Do you dance?" he asks. "Do _you_ dance?" she asks in return, surprised. "I don't" he says. Yet, he doesn't pull back his hand. Retasu smiles and places her hand into his. "I don't dance either". Except with you.

He pulls her close to him and before she knows it they are dancing in the shadows, making sure no one can see them. They're both smiling a bit.

Retasu can't wait till their cooperation in the future to find out why they are here this evening. So can't Pai.


End file.
